


Stripped

by saizoswifey



Category: SLBP - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Love, Masturbation, NSFW, Penetration, Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is, but theres kind of a plot and if you squint real hard you can see it lol, im just really thirsty for jinpachi, so this is like fluffy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: Jinpachi is known as the doggedly loyal ninja sworn to protect Nobuyuki Sanada. But for the first time in his life, the seemingly stoic shinobi has had his heart captured. And despite knowing the dangers that come with getting close to you, his ever-increasing feelings and emotions have made it impossible to keep away.





	Stripped

     “Jinpachi?”

     She did her best to twist that single utterance, manipulating her inflection to a question despite the fact that she knew he was there.  _He was always there_ , in the darkest depths of the shadows. Watching. He emerged from the black like a mirage brought to life by her call…and her call alone.

     “Is there something wrong?” His deep voice cut through the darkness, sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. His face remained stoic as ever but those warm, honeyed eyes scanned her quickly, assessing for anything amiss. In her heart, she wanted to believe she had not misread the anxious concern peeking behind each flit, like the glimpses of fire licking up dangerously through a screen of thick black smoke.  

     “Don’t you ever sleep?”

     “Everybody sleeps,” he replied.

     That was not what she had meant, of course, and she smiled at his dry yet earnest response. As usual, it was laced with a sort of boyish innocence. The candidness one of his more endearing qualities, truthfully. Yet he was anything  _but_ boyish. She knew that. It was evident in the way he looked at her now. In his reaction to what he saw.

     The collar of her sleeping robe was draped loosely—too loosely, enticing that same part of him he thought he’d long since buried. The hunger to be close to someone not out of mission or duty, but something entirely selfish. It was rising once more from the depths of his belly, these feelings, and he took a few bold steps towards her.

     Lamplight flickered, playing against her skin and the walls, illuminating the beautiful curves of her face as well as the memories of when he’s had her in nights past. Memories of being buried deep inside of her, so comforting. Memories of feeling the way she had clung to him. 

     Her heat, her wetness. And her, letting him take his fill and granting him her body and moans and  _warmth_. Perhaps, he thought, she could have seen these thoughts of his. Or felt the same jolt that was currently winding its way inside of his chest, because he saw her suck in a sharp breath between those perfect lips of hers just before her body stiffened.

     And then.

     Jinpachi’s movements were perpetually fueled by instinct and desire. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, not when his life was not his own. His blood would be spilled on another’s whim, wetting the path of his masters’ steps. His arms and legs, his hands, his days, his purpose; all belonged to another. And who could love someone who’s allegiance and life had a price? Even his nights were not his own. 

     Yet, here he was again, not even treading the banks of dangerous waters but diving in, eyes closed and heart willing. Here he was again, on top of her now exposed body in the heat of this darkness. He had never wanted to forget what he was more than when he felt the soft skin of her breasts or the wet tightness that came when he was deep inside of her. She looked at him and granted him a new existence.  

     “What’s wrong?” She asked, placing her hand over the one he had been cupping her cheek with.

     His brow, pinched with worry, eased a bit. They looked at each other, each willing the other to move—to say anything at all. Their resolves ready to crumble with the first heated breath.

     “I can’t stop thinking about you,” he admitted. Forthright, though a bit sheepishly. And so, so like him. “When I don’t see you, I worry. When you leave, I want to follow. I…think about touching you. And at night, when you sleep, I can’t help but want nothing more than to be near you. Even…if it’s just as your protector in the shadows.”

     “Jinpachi,” she smiled, and he returned it, “you sweet, sweet man. You’re here now, aren’t you?”

     She pulled his hand from her cheek to her lips. She placed tender kisses along his palm, his knuckles, the backside of his hand. She let her lips flutter to the inside of his wrists. Tender. Showing her love for these hands and what they protect. Her love for their strength placed in every slow brush of contact. Her long lashes pulling up to reveal her gaze, reminding him of the hold she had over not only his heart but his mind. Those lidded eyes gave way to a new rush of tangled thoughts;  _he didn’t want to share her with anyone_. This hold, he thought, not caring how selfish he sounded even to himself, should belong to him alone.

     And she brought his fingers into her mouth. One by one she sucked carefully, flitting her tongue and wrapping it around the digits, relishing in the way his mouth had parted in absolute wonder. The feel of her mouth was incredible and his cock was already becoming achingly stiff with the sight. But he waited for her to finish her teasing. 

     And when she did, he traced her budding nipples before drawing a lazy path down her torso with his wetted fingertips. The way it glistened in the lamplight was more than enticing. He committed it to his deepest memories, that glistening trail across her pallid skin. When he was away on a mission, when he was wanting for her more than food or drink or  _air_ , that trail could reach his mind. Like a string, connecting them both and bringing him back to her in some small way. If only in thought.  

     She cooed so erotically when he traced her slit then slipped inside of her. 

     “You’re so soft, so warm,” he whispered. It wasn’t his first time feeling her like this, yet the wet warmth still had a breath catching in his throat. He swallowed a pocket of air.  

     Had he ever felt anything so soft and warm as her? His life before meeting her seemed so frigid in comparison, now. He wanted to explore and touch her in the best ways. He pushed into the depths of her, bringing a nipple to his mouth with a rough suck.

     “Jinpachi,” she moaned.

     Her chest rolled with a seductive arch of pleasure, and her nails dug into the hardened muscle of his bicep as if it could keep her from losing herself. She let the feel of his flexing and rocking arm underneath her grip as he fucked her with his fingers bring her closer and closer to that special euphoria.

     He kissed across the plane of her chest, lovingly, and brought her other nipple to his mouth, a deep hum bellowing in his chest when her hips lifted and began to rock against his hand. He could feel her skin prick and her nipple harden against his playful tongue, her wet pussy pushing against his palm, and in turn, he was so hard for her it was making him dizzy. Her walls were closing in on his fingers and he curled them a bit to heighten her desire, gliding them so smoothly against her slickness. He could think of nothing but the feverish yearning to press his cock inside of her right that moment and feel her unravel on his most sensitive place.

     He thought about being rough with her. He had been, in the past. When her gentle hands touched him—he can’t remember where, now—and lit a fire so fiercely inside him he lost all composure, sweeping her up in his arms and pressing her hard against the nearest tree. Hands fumbling desperately at her clothing so he could  _feel_  her. 

     She was so beautiful, so accepting. He fucked her hard that day. Each rough thrust, fueled by his turbulent emotions, forcing a gasp of air from her lungs. And she didn’t complain, even when the bark had scratched at her delicate skin. A consequence he was still repentant for to this day. He pushed inside of her, as far as he could go, and fucked her like it was his last day on earth. And she accepted it— _him_. Embraced him, wrapped around him warm as sunlight and kissed his lips when he had spilled inside of her.

     “Ahh… _hmnn_ , that feels so good.” She whined for him now, so beautifully.

     As if she could read his mind (Or, maybe she was aching to touch him just as badly? He hoped so) her warm hand finally grabbed a hold of his length. The sensation of finally knowing her touch caused him to shiver, his sturdy hips surging forward when she spread the pre-cum along his velvety tip and began to stroke. He thinks he should feel embarrassed, or perhaps ashamed, at being so exposed like this. So open and vulnerable. Someone so reserved, a  _shinobi_ , giving in to his desires as he was. But it didn’t matter, as long as it was with  _her_.

     “Does that feel okay?” she pumped steadily.

     “Yeah,  _a-ah_ …it feels perfect.  _Amazing_ ,” he nodded, but he wasn’t sure she saw it, her head was tilting back with a string of pearly moans.

     Jinpachi unhinged himself, shamelessly giving in to his desires along with her. His heart was beating fast, his free hand gripping a tight fist of the bedclothes beneath them as he fucked himself into her hand. He watched her until their gazes met. Saw the modeled blush building upon her cheeks and the clever way she gnawed her lip to stifle her mewling. Captivated with each other, neither dared move, the breathing between them becoming more ragged by the second as they increased the speed of the pleasure they were giving each other. Intimate and erotic, it certainly felt better than when he had done it himself. 

     The lewd sound of their mutual arousal echoed against the walls, the absence of anything but the dimming oil lamp making it almost deafeningly loud. Jinpachi could feel himself approaching release and as much as he wanted to put his hand over her own small fist and help her pump him until he came, he wanted to be inside of her. He buried his face into that tantalizing crescent of her bared neck, hoping that if he concentrated on teasing her there with his lips and teeth he might forestall his release.

     “Mm, p-please, hah… _ahh,_ ” she shivered and writhed beneath his looming frame when he pressed and rolled the pad of his thumb on her sensitive clit.

     The feel of her breasts pressing against his chest, the puffs of breath tumbling past his ear and the intimate ghosting of her lips gracing the shell of it at random, the trembling of her muscles, the delicious gyrating of her hips as she submitted herself to his fingers; all caused his hips to falter in their rhythm.

     “If you keep moaning like that I’ll… _Mn_ —I won’t last much longer,” his voice was muffled by his lips pressing to the damp skin of her neck.

     “That’s okay,” she moaned, “go ahead. I’m close, too. Go ahead and come.”

 _It can’t end so quickly,_  he thought.

     “No, not yet.” He pulled his fingers from her. “I wanted-“

     He wanted much more, he wanted her— _completely_. Surely, it would be alright for him to be a little bit selfish in this. Just once more…

     He pulled her into his lap before she had even realized what was going on. “Is this alright?” He asked, hesitating when his tip pressed to her entrance.

     She nodded. “Mmhm, please. I want you.”

     Those words were more than enough. But she cupped his face with love and affection, eyes sparkling and reflecting his own adoration for her. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his. Her sweet tongue peeked out to trace along the lines of his mouth, inviting him to suck on it. An invitation he couldn’t possibly ignore.

     He dragged along her length first, and the feel of her clit against his tip was enough to make him come right then. When she shivered from the sensation he pressed to her entrance again, fully sheathing himself inside of her walls. She was beautiful, and she took him so well.

     “Are you alright?” he asked. She was so tight, he knew he wouldn’t last very long, but when she nodded he placed his large hands on her hips. “I’m going to start moving.”

     Gingerly he lifted her up his length, then pressed her back down to the base of him with a pant. Her arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads pressed together.

     “Slowly, just like this,” he repeated the motion. He lifted her up, rotated her hips for both of their pleasures, drinking in her honeyed moan when he pushed her back down onto his cock once more. “You’re so wet… Does it feel good here?” He drove in deep and high.

     She was clenching him tighter and tighter. Every movement and pant making him further aware of his own approaching release.

     Shakily, she answered. “Y-yes, so, so good… _hmm—more_ …Harder,” she begged.

     Overwhelmed with this newfound erotic side of her that had been unfurling before him, he kissed her hard, pushing her roughly down to the base of him. If she wanted another rough fuck, he would give it to her. He would give her everything he was.

     The ridges of her walls were coaxing him to come, but he focused on drinking her moans from her lips for a time. Focused on the sounds of his thrusting and the hums in their chests and the distant song of the evening insects in the garden.

     If his weakness for her was not evident before, it certainly was now. His resolve was like smoke. A mirage cast on a wafting surface. A reflection now rippled and distorted by the wave of her existence. All he lived for at that moment was  _her._

     “Open your legs a bit more,” he instructed, voice thick and heated.

     Her delicate thighs parted for him like the petals of a blooming flower, the wetness between them like the buds morning dew. He became a bit rougher still, bouncing her up and down his cock and cupping her ass. No matter how much he pressed into her, how roughly, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to fill her completely. Take up every inch of her, until she knew nothing but him. Until she was  _dripping_  with him. He wanted to see it for himself.

     “Together… _Mnn,_ l-let’s come together. Please,” she spoke.

     He pulled her body close to him. She was fucking herself into him just as fervently as he was into her, and her torso and hips rolled against him in a harmonious dance. The smell of her, her cute voice and the sounds were turning him on more than he’d ever known.

     She jerked and shrunk when he palmed her clit. His name left her mouth as she came, her pulsating heat milking him of his own come. She rolled him deep inside of her with each spurt of his seed, and he kissed her again. Running his tongue along the seam of her lips before diving into her mouth.

     He didn’t want to pull out just yet. Her body went limp and the slick skin stuck together in their embrace. Her fingertips played at the damp base of his hair and it felt so good he kissed her deeper, his sensitive cock twitching again inside of her.

     “Don’t leave my side,” he said.

     “I won’t.”

     “Not just tonight…”

     Delicate fingertips brushed his bangs from his face and she smiled her reply. Jinpachi caught her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Like a most intimate promise in the dark. 


End file.
